


Letters To My Beloved

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Alex and John send really cute letters to each other and Peggy says they're extra.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Valentine's Day Fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631071
Comments: 20
Kudos: 15





	Letters To My Beloved

My dearest, Laurens,

It appears that another Valentines Day is drawing nearer. And this will be another Valentines I will not be able to spend with you.

I do hope you are aware that I love you. Much more than life itself. I hope that we can make this long-distance thing work.

Yours, always and forever,

Alex

~~~

My Love, Alexander,

While we cannot be together this Valentine's Day, I can still make fun of you for writing like it's the 1800s 

Like, why you do this to me? I can't write like that for more than a paragrpgh.

Love ya,

John

~~~

Dear John,

Fine. I'll play you little game and write like "normal person" and not like an intellectual. 

I'm not bitter

I love you to,

Alexander Hamliton

~~~

Dear Alex,

Damn Daniel, I didn't know you could be this salty.

Write however you want. I just like messing with you. As your boyfriend it's kinda my job.

Peggy's been saying how our letter thing is incredibly extra.

I mean, she's not wrong, but it's an us thing and we'll keep doing it.

Love,

John

~~~

Dear John Laurens,

Ok, real talk though. Peggy needs to shut up. Like, let us be extra and cute together Peggy.

Sincerely,

Alex

~~~

Letters like these went between the two for most of their collage careers. Most of the letters were short and sweet. (All the updates on life and other stuff were done through texts and calls.)

That was normal for them, until one year.

~~~

My dearest, Alexander,

Why must you live so fucking far away? I just want to be with you. Like in person. We're I can kiss you, and just hold you tightly in my arms. I went to know that you're still real. And that you still care.

Shit. Well that got depressing rather quickly. Lemme just- 

BOI U GOT ME HELPLESS!!!! LOOK IN2 UR IES AND THE SKY'S THE LIMIT ON HELPLESS!!!!

I just single handedly ruined a thing we came up with. Smooth John.

Really tho. When can you come back? I trust and love you, but I can't help but worry.

The one and only,

John Laurens

(Ps. Yes I stole that greeting and yes I ruined a fancy 1800s English line with fuck.)

~~~

John didn't get a reply to that letter and figured it got lost in the mail. It was fine though.

One day a reply showed up. It was the usual short, loving and sweet tone the letters from Alex normally had. This one was different though. Underneath all the love, there was a hint of mischief.

The same day thst letter arrived there was a knock at the door. John opened it and nearly started crying.

It was Alex. His Alex. Standing there on the doorstep.

Neither man hesitated to hug the other. Once they pulled apart, they leaned in for a kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after.

Until John Lamas died.  



End file.
